New York Lies
by Gi.Kodaly
Summary: Carlisle lies to Esme in order to be able to start a relationship with her, but what will happen when she finds out the truth? All Human.
1. The meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

Esme loudly opened Starbucks' door, which was located near her apartment in New York City.

"Hey Henry! Can I get a Latte please? Thanks!" She told the shop's clerk while paying for her coffee. This was Esme, always spontaneous and friends with everyone.

She looked around and realized that the place was crowded. There was only one seat available and it was on a blond guy's table that Esme had never seen before at the shop, which was weird because she knew everyone since she went twice a day everyday to that Starbucks, but she was running late anyway so maybe the guy used to get his coffee a little later than she did.

Henry called her to get her coffee and she did and then headed to the guy's table. She could only see his back from where she was standing but now she could see his whole face and he was gorgeous. He definitely looked like a super model. His eyes were electric blue, which almost made Esme say "wow" aloud.

Leaving his good looks aside she approached the table and asked if she could sit with him.

"Of course you can." He said while getting up to push the chair for her. He was also a gentleman then. Wow again.

"Thank you. It was the only seat available. I don't want you to think that I'm an easy girl like that who just starts flirting with a stranger at a coffee shop."

"That was never my impression of you. I had already realized that this seat was the only one empty. I'm Carlisle Cullen, you know, just so I'm not a stranger anymore. May I ask your name?" He asked politely.

She just couldn't say no to those eyes.

"I'm Esme Platt. So…I've never seen you here, and I know everyone that comes to this shop so I should have already seen you, right?"

"I'm new around here. I used to live somewhere else. It's the first time I come to this Starbucks so you haven't missed me by any chance." Carlisle explained. "Now it's my turn to ask again. What do you do for a living?"

"Guess" Esme said defiantly.

"Let's see. You seem to have an affection for people so maybe a nurse?"

"Well, I do like a lot of people but I'm not a nurse. Not even near that. I have everything that has to do with hospitals, even and especially doctors."

"Why do hate doctors? They save people's lives!" Carlisle couldn't believe that someone might actually hate doctors.

"Yes, they do, but they can also kill people. And they're so full of themselves it irritates me. They tell what to do and what to eat…they almost own your life! And they're always so busy it must be hell to date a doctor."

"Well, I think that a doctor does his best so that his patience is healthy but let's not get into that. I still haven't figured out what's you job." He said not wanting to ruin the first talk he was having with this beautiful woman who was somehow different than all the others he had ever met. "A magazine writer, or editor." He guessed again.

"Boy, are you bad at guessing!" Esme laughed. "I've already realized you won't find out so I'll just tell you. I'm an architect. What about you? Are you a business man?" Her guess seemed plausible since he was wearing a suit and he lived in NYC.

"That's right!" He lied. He didn't feel comfortable lying but he had to if he wanted a chance with Esme, since he was a doctor and she hated doctors.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you that I play every Friday and Saturday with my band at bars, or restaurants, or whoever owns a place and wants us. And we do birthday parties too but for friends only." She told him happily. She absolutely loved her band and performing, even if it was for five people only.

"And what do you play?" Carlisle wanted to know.

"Acoustic guitar. And I sing. We're going to be play this Friday at Stitch Bar starting 9pm. Make sure you show up ok? I'll be waiting." Esme told him while getting up and heading to the door.

He sure would see her again on Friday night.

**Friday night**

Carlisle opened the bar's front door. It was a very expensive bar, which made him think that Esme's band was good. He couldn't wait to see her again. He had been thinking about her since he met her and that was driving him crazy. This is kind of thing never happened to him.

He walked until near the little stage. He sat at the countertop on a seat that he could watch Esme but that she wouldn't be able to notice him.

He ordered a Martini and soon after Esme and her band showed up. Her band was formed by her, another guitar player, who was a very pretty blond girl, a bass player who was a blond guy that looked like he was the girl's brother, a drummer who was a very big guy that had a childish face and finally a piano/keyboard player who was a slender guy with what seemed to be a bronze colored hair.

Esme greeted the crowd and they started to play. The first song was "The Smile On Your Face" by Allison Krauss, but it was a slightly different version. Esme voice was absolutely beautiful. Carlisle thought he could easily hear her singing everyday. He didn't pay attention to the other songs just to Esme. He recognized one song though, it was "Breathe" by Michelle Branch, and once again it was a different version.

When Esme announced that the song they were about to play was the last one Carlisle realized that he should buy her a flower or something so he ran to the nearest deli and bought two red roses, one for Esme and the other to the blond girl so it wouldn't seem that he was too much into Esme.

He stood still when he reached the place where the band was. He realized that there were two more girls that seemed to be Esme's friends as well. He didn't really know what to do plus the big guy was looking at him so he decided it was best not to move.

"Carlisle! You actually came!" Esme said happily.

"Yeah…I brought you this, I hope you like it. The other is for the blond girl that's on the band." He told her handing her the rose.

"Oh, thank you. It's beautiful!" Esme exclaimed.

"And the other girl would be me. I'm Rosalie. It's nice to meet you Carlisle." Rosalie said stepping in front of new addition to the group.

"It's nice to meet you too Rosalie. You and your band played beautifully tonight. Congratulations."

"Thanks!" Esme answered before Rosalie could. "Let me introduce you to these amazing people here. You already know Rose, and this is her boyfriend Emmett, they love each other since ever but they only admitted it in College so until then it was a living hell to be near these two." She informed Carlisle. "This is Jasper, Rose's twin brother, who dates Alice since 12th grade but only because she moved here to New York that year because if they knew each other since birth they would have started dating right then." Esme smiled. They sure made a cute couple, even though Alice was way shorter than Jasper, which usually made couples weird. "Oh, and she's our stylist, hairdresser and make-up artist! Edward, our pianist is her brother and he dates Bella, who is our manager."

"That's a great group of friends you have. So, you know each other since high school?" Carlisle asked.

"Not exactly. I know Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett since birth. Our families have been friends for ages. We're all the same age. And then we met Edward and Alice in high school when Edward and us were seniors and Alice, a junior. And we finally met Bella a year ago when she moved to NY and happened to be our favorite restaurant's chef. She's my age as well." Esme explained.

"Wow, that's amazing. And how old would you be? If you don't mind telling me of course." Carlisle asked wanting to know if he was also the same age as Esme was.

"We're 26. Alice is 25 naturally." Esme answered. "What about you?" She questioned.

"I'm 28. So I guess that makes me the old guy." Carlisle smiled shyly.

"You're not old! C'mon! You're just the oldest of us all, which is perfectly fine for me." Esme told him. "Let's go somewhere now, the night is waiting for us!"

They then went to a bar in the middle of the street near where Carlisle and Esme lived, and he found out later that everyone lived near there. Actually, Esme and Rosalie shared an apartment, and so did Alice and Bella. They lived in the same building. Emmett, Jasper and Edward also shared an apartment that was in a building that was right next to the girls'. And Carlisle ended up finding out that his building was in front of Esme's.

He. also found out that Alice was a professional stylist and had her own brand, Rosalie was a car designer, Emmett owned a sports shop, Jasper was a journalist who worked for the New York Times and Edward was a musical producer.

Carlisle quickly made up that he was in the stocks market. He barely knew about business but he knew a few things about stockings so he was good. He wasn't going to tell the truth until he knew that Esme would be okay with it, or until he realized that they had no future together, which luckily wouldn't happen.

When it was 3 am the waiter went to their table and announced that the bar was going to close in a few minutes and asked if they wanted something else. They didn't so they just got the bill. When they were ready to leave Carlisle knew he had to make a move with Esme so he just followed his instincts.

"Do you want a ride home?" He whispered on her ear sending chills all over her body.

"Guys, I'm gonna take a ride home with Carlisle ok? See you. Love you guys! Good night." She said rapidly and right after got up and grabbed Carlisle's arm so he would follow her. He only managed to wave goodbye to his new friends.

"What was that? Why did you leave so fast?"

"I didn't want to hear what they had to say." She said annoyed. "It's just…they always make a remark that I'm not going to like. And Emmett is great at making people feel uncomfortable and I didn't want you to be his next target." She explained.

"And why is that?" He already got his hopes up. Maybe he had affected her like she had affected him?

"You realized right away that I have an affection for people. I can't help it." She smiled.

He opened the car's door for her and when he was in the car he made her another question.

"Don't you get hurt because of that often?'

"Yeah…Sometimes. I've learned through the years what kind of people I should love, not just like. I choose my friends very carefully. You see, these 6 people you've just met are my only real friends. They are the only ones I know I'll have for the rest of my life. I try to choose my boyfriends wisely as well but that doesn't always work out." She sighed.

"You've had bad boyfriends then?"

"Not all of them were bad, but they never really were what I was hoping for in the first place. I was lucky enough not to have a violent boyfriend or anything like that, but I had one that used to be rude with people that were less fortunate than he was. I just couldn't stand that. I broke up with him on a restaurant because he was being so mean to the poor waiter."

"Wow. That's horrible. It's ridiculous to treat people like that. We're all the same." Carlisle said feeling sorry for Esme.

"That's what I think too!" She exclaimed.

"Well…I guess we're here." He stopped the car. "Wait up! I'll open the door for you." He quickly added when she moved to open the door.

"You're quite the gentleman, you know? You must have tons of fans out there." Esme noted feeling kind of jealous.

"Not one of them calls my eye. You can be sure of that." His eyes showed that he was telling the truth. He couldn't care less about the girls that would flirt with him on the street or at the hospital.

"Alright then mister." Esme laughed. "Is this you cell phone?" She asked grabbing his right pocket. Carlisle couldn't say a word with her hand on there. He felt like such a 10-year-old.

"Huumm…yeah." He gasped.

"Call me alright?' She told him giving back his phone.

"Can it be tomorrow?" He felt stupid right after he heard what he had said but he couldn't help his eagerness to see her again.

"Sure. Just don't call me before 9 am. I sleep until a little bit later on Saturdays. And I have to work tomorrow, so it's better if you call me in the afternoon."

"I have to work tomorrow too so, I'll call you around 7 pm."

"Okay. Goodnight, then. Have sweet dreams." She said and placed a kiss on his cheek. He mumbled a goodnight back to her.

He sure would be having sweet, sweet dreams tonight.

**Author's Note: **I don't even know if Stitch Bar has live music. I just googled "New York bars" and this one came up and I liked the name.

Please R&R! Thanks!


	2. First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight.**

**Chapter 2 – First Date**

For the first time in years Carlisle couldn't fully focus on his work. His mind was constantly thinking about Esme and how beautiful she looked last night. Plus he had slept for only 5 hours.

He had 2 surgeries to do on Saturday and when the last one was over he hurried out of the surgery room and the hospital, something he never did. He really enjoyed staying at the hospital until later, but today he was too anxious to talk to Esme again.

"I see you also are a man of your word. It's 7:05 pm." Esme greeted him on the phone. Carlisle laughed.

"Hello to you too." He tried to sound upset but failed miserably. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. A little tired though. I didn't get enough sleep last night. And how are you?"

"Same here. So…do you want to do something tonight? Are you going to play?" He sounded uncertain.

"No, not today. No one wanted us." She giggled. "But we're going to rehearse tomorrow. You can watch it if you want."

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great. You didn't answer my other question though."

"What do you have in mind?" She wanted to know. She was going to say yes anyway but she didn't want to sound desperate or something like that.

"Well… so I don't really know. I was hoping you could tell me. I've been living in New York for a week only." Esme laughed. He sounded so cute.

"Kay…Let's see. Do you like musicals?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. I do. But would we still find tickets?" He knew that those Broadway musicals were crowded all the time. Tourists loved to see this kind of stuff.

"Oh…don't worry about that. Meet me in front of my building in an hour. See you." Carlisle didn't know what she had meant by 'don't worry about it' but whatever. If he was with her he was good.

"I see I'm not the only one who keeps my word." He noted when he saw her in front of her building perfectly on time. She laughed. It was hard to find a girl that didn't spend two hours to get ready to go.

"Let's go then? You don't want to miss the play, right?" She asked already taking a step forward.

They got the subway because Esme told him he had to know how to use it if he was living in New York City. Carlisle was having a blast with her. She was really funny and easy-going. She told him that she was born and raised in New York. She only lived for 4 years in New Haven because she went to Yale. She was intelligent too then. She went with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward. A year later Alice attended the same University.

Carlisle found out some things about Esme on their way to the play. First, she didn't have any siblings. Second, her parents were still together and they lived on 5th Avenue. When Carlisle heard that he quickly realized that Esme's family belonged to the high society. He thought it was best not to ask anything else about it. Third, it had been quite some time she didn't have a boyfriend since her last one turned out to be a guy she didn't like. She said he didn't hurt her physically but Carlisle was sure that he hurt her deeply on the inside.

Esme also got some information on Carlisle. He too was an only child. His parents were also still married. The difference was that his parents lived in Boston, and so did he until a week ago. He got offered a job in NYC and decided to take it. Carlisle was glad that she didn't ask any further questions. He had attended Harvard Medical School but told her that he majored in Business at Harvard. His last relationship had been one year ago with a doctor but they didn't work out together. The last time he had a relationship that lasted was during College. He wasn't the womanizer type even though he could easily be one.

Esme's family owned a box at the theater so they had plenty of space and didn't have to wait in line. Carlisle hadn't realized how good it was to belong to the high society in New York.

It was the 5th time Esme was watching the play (Mamma Mia!) but it was Carlisle's first so she seemed excited so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable. And it was really distracting to look at his face.

"That was great! I never thought it would be this fun." He said while they were exiting the place.

"Yeah. I really like it." Esme didn't sound as excited.

"You have watched it tons of times, right? I would too if my family had a box." He noted but quickly after realized that she could have thought something bad out of his remark. I mean…I'm not mocking your family or anything…"

Esme place her finger on his mouth so he would stop speaking. "I know that."

He smiled. He would have enjoyed better if she had kissed him so he would stop speaking but that was asking too much.

"Is it dangerous to go for a walk at the Central Park right now?"

"No. Well, at least I don't think so. Why? Do you wanna go there?"

"I haven't met it yet and I always thought it was beautiful at night."

"It's beautiful any time of the day. Trust me." She smiled. Central Park was a great passion of hers. Since she always lived on 5th Avenue, the park was where she used to go all the time. She had amazing memories from there and probably today would be on her favorites list.

When they arrived, Carlisle stepped out of the cab and held out a hand for Esme and she happily took it. They walked for a while holding hands and then decided to sit on a bench. For some minutes they didn't say anything. They just starred at the sky and each other.

"I love Central Park!" Esme exclaimed and got up from the bench really fast. She kind of danced and climbed a rock. "Don't you just love it too? It's amazing!" She asked Carlisle, who was walking towards her.

"I think you're much more amazing than Central Park." He said seriously.

Esme didn't know what to say. She was hoping they would take the next step today but she definitely didn't see that coming. He was the sweetest guy ever. So she didn't think twice when he held his hand for her so she could get on the ground again.

When she got on the ground, he placed his hand on her face and put a strand (?) of her hair behind her ear. He then took a step forward so he was really close to her. He slowly moved his head towards her and they finally kissed.

The kiss was everything they had hoped for and more. Carlisle was a really great kisser. His lips were really soft.

When they finished kissing, they kept their heads near each other. As much Esme wanted to keep kissing him she was really hungry.

"I really hate to totally ruin our moment but I'm really hungry." Carlisle laughed.

"It's okay. What do you want to eat?"

"A hot dog!" Carlisle hated the idea but loved it at the same time. Anything with her was great, even if it meant eating something totally not healthy.

They went to get their hot dogs and after that they just walked around holding hands and sharing sweet kisses.

They got a cab back home and Carlisle left it with Esme.

"So…will you be my girlfriend?" He had to ask and hoped that she would say yes.

"Sure, why not?" She smiled. "Oh, and tomorrow be at my apartment at 10 am. Every Sundays we make brunches. And each person brings something, but it's going to be your first one so you don't have to bring anything but you're going to help cooking and setting the table and stuff like that. How does that sound to you?"

"Great! I'll be there. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"Okay! See you!" She smiled.

Then both left to their homes thinking about each other.


	3. Brunch

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight.**

Chapter 3 – Brunch

When Esme arrived home Rosalie was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I can see you had a nice time, huh?" Rosalie pointed out when she saw her friend smiling for no apparent reason.

"It was great! Guess what? I'm dating!" Esme told Rosalie while jumping on the couch.

"Carlisle? Already?! You've met him like a week ago!" Rose seemed surprised. Esme wasn't the kind of girl to just start a relationship like that. She usually waited a few dates to start dating the guy, especially after what happened between Charles and her.

"I know! But I couldn't help it! He's just so damn sweet! He's coming tomorrow for our brunch!"

"That's so cool Esme! I'm sure he's a nice guy. And if he's not I'll hunt him down."

"Oh, Rose! You're always so gentle!" Esme said mockingly. They laughed and then Esme went to her bedroom to get dressed and have a good night of sleep.

Carlisle woke up on the next morning 9:30 am. It was late for him. Even on a Sunday he was usually awake around 8:00 am, but the night before had gone until pretty late and he only managed to sleep a couple of hours after he arrived due to the excitement of having a new girlfriend. He had a fast shower and got a few items for the brunch and left for Esme's place. When he knocked on the door it was exactly 10 am.

"Considering, I should have told you it was going to be 11 am. You're way too punctual." Esme said opening the door.

"Do you want me to come back later?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Oh, come one!" She said pulling him inside. "So, welcome! Rose is coming in a while."

"Did I wake you up?" He asked realizing that she was still in her pajamas.

"Yep!" She laughed. "But it's okay. I told you it was going to be 10 am so you're the one right here."

"I'm sorry. I'll make sure I'll be late next time." He was serious about that. He didn't want to catch Esme in her sleeping clothes when that wasn't the intention. "Where can I put these?"

"You can put them on the table there" She pointed to a table on the kitchen that was in the same room as the living room.

"Your place is really nice." He said looking around. The apartment was clean, and the kitchen, the living room and the TV room were all together which made the apartment look bigger. Everything seemed to be in the place it was destined to. The place was really pretty and seemed like a great place to hang out.

"Yeah? Wait until you see my room." She said seductively looking at him over her shoulders. His mouth dropped a little bit and he was paralyzed. She laughed really hard at her face. "I'm just kidding! Do you actually think I'm that slutty?"

"No…no, of course not. That's why I was surprised."

"You looked really funny. Wait just a second while I get dressed ok?" She said and went to her room when he nodded. Seconds after Rosalie came out. She was a beautiful woman but not Carlisle's type. He liked that subtle beauty, and not a stunning beauty like Rosalie's. She walked until him, put her hand on her hip and asked: "So, what are you all about?"

He didn't know what to say. What the hell did she want to know? Was she acting like a father to Esme? What kind of relationship these two had? _And _she looked intimidating.

"I don't think I know what you mean." He said politely.

"I want to know if you really like my best friend or if you're just playing around." She said seriously. She definitely wasn't kidding. He was going to have to prove that he was actually good enough for Esme.

"Of course I like her! I'm not a player! Or a womanizer, or anything like that!" He seemed really shocked that someone could actually think that of him but she didn't know him so whatever. He was going to let everyone know that he couldn't be any less harmless.

"I'll believe in you. For now. Let's see what kind of guy you'll turn out to be."

"I'm sure you'll see that I'm not going to do anything bad to your friend."

"We'll see about that." She said securely.

Esme left her room and realized that Rosalie had had "the talk" with Carlisle. She decided not to say anything. When she started dating Charles, Rose kept saying that he wasn't a good guy. And Esme, being the good and loving person she is, didn't believe in what her friend was saying. Well, Charles ended up as a guy who was always bringing her down and saying that she wasn't good enough and when Esme realized that she was believing in all that crap she decided to break up with him and he starting stalking her and even threaten her. It was the scariest moments of her life when she saw him standing there waiting for her. But luckily he was prohibited to stay near her and she hasn't seen him since. The last time she had heard something about him was that he had moved to Atlanta.

"I think we should start preparing the stuff because the boys, Alice and Bella should be here any minute." Esme said. They were setting up the table when the two girls showed up.

"We heard noises so we decided to come. Let's start cooking?" Alice said happily.

"Carlisle! It's nice to see you again. How was last night?" Bella asked.

"It was great actually, thanks." He was surprised that she already knew about last night but girls liked to gossip so much he should have known that last night had become public 5 minutes after his call.

"It's so great that you guys are dating! I can see you'll be happy together." Alice told Carlisle. She even knew that?! Esme was a real gossip girl, Carlisle thought. That made him a little disappointed.

"Don't freak Carlisle out already Alice, please." Esme begged.

"What do you mean by that?" He wanted to know.

"Well, the thing is I didn't tell Alice that we were dating."

"Then how does she know?" He was getting a little freaked out now.

"I had a dream that you guys started dating this past Thursday." Alice explained to him happily. She loved to dream about the future.

"And how do you know that your dream was really going to happen?"

"I've been having these premonitory dreams since ever. I know when they're about the real future."

Carlisle couldn't really believe in that. But he faked that he believed in Alice.

"Hello guys!" Emmett said loudly while opening the door out of a sudden. Carlisle almost jumped when he heard the big guy.

"Sorry if I scared you man. So, how are you?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. How about you?

"I'm great! It's awesome that you're now part of our amazing group of friends. Jasper told me Friday that you were going to be a part of us soon."

"So Jasper also dreams with the future?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.

"Oh, no! Alice told him and he told me. There are no secrets in this group."

"I see" Carlisle simply said.

"Let's start doing the stuff now, shall we? Esme said and Bella quickly made her way to the kitchen to start cooking something and Edward went to help her. Alice, Esme and Rose started doing sandwiches. Jasper stood there getting everything the girls wanted to use.

"And what do we do?" Carlisle asked Emmett.

"We wait until everything's ready and then we eat!" He said with a huge smile on his face. "And after we're done we'll do the dishes."

That sounded good to Carlisle who sat down beside Emmett to watch TV. When everything was done they sat at the table and ate almost everything. After they were done Carlisle went to wash the dishes with Emmett. He laughed a lot with him. He was by far the funniest guy in the group. But Carlisle thought that he would eventually become more friends with Edward or Jasper. While they were washing the dishes Bella and Edward left for his parent's apartment and Alice and Jasper also left to her apartment to watch a movie. They asked if someone wanted to watch it with them but everyone declined.

When they were done, Emmett joined Rosalie on the couch and Esme went over to her boyfriend.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk" She said grabbing his hand.

"So…Did you have fun?" Esme wanted to know when they reached the street. It was very important that he felt comfortable around her friends.

"Yeah! Everything was great. And the food was really good. I want to go someday to that restaurant that Bella works at." He seemed genuinely happy about the brunch.

"I'm gonna take you there someday. And I'm glad you liked it. I have a problem with making people like the things I do and being liked. Am I weird?"

"No. Of course not. You're just someone who cares about what other people think."

"Are you like that too?"

"I like to be liked. But if someone dislikes me I won't make an effort to make them change their minds. You see, I've never had many friends. I prefer to have few but those who are my friends to be my real friends. I don't care about being popular. Those people who have a lot of friends never know who their real friends are. And I don't let that happen to me." Carlisle explained.

"So I should feel honored that you've let me into your life." Esme stated.

"I guess so. But how couldn't I let someone so special like you into my life?" It seemed madness to Carlisle not to let Esme be his girlfriend or even just a friend. He knew that they met each other only a week ago but he was sure she was special. At least she was special for him. Since the day he met her he felt something different about her, something that he had never felt before for any girl.

"You don't know me all that well to say that I'm so special like that" Esme didn't think the highest of herself and Carlisle seemed to be so perfect that she was afraid that he would be disappointed as soon as he knew her better.

"I know enough." He noted putting one foot in front of her so he would be facing her. They kept holding hands and with his free one he caressed her face.

"You're the sweetest guy I've ever met" She said locked in his gaze.

He then smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss.


	4. Meeting Her Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight.**

**Chapter 4 – Meet Her Parents**

Carlisle and Esme had been dating for a month now and everything was going great between them. He just kept getting sweeter and she was becoming more and more captivating in his eyes.

Every night after work Carlisle would go to see Esme at her place, which was where her friends usually met everyday. And tonight was no different. When Carlisle arrived Esme was in her room.

Her room was very light and clean which made it look wide. The decoration was very simple but truly beautiful. It was a very peaceful place.

Esme was going through her closet when Carlisle entered in her room. She looked over at him and smiled. He went to her and hugged her from behind.

"Hey" He whispered in her ear and then kissed her neck

"Hey sexy guy." She said smiling.

"What are you doing love?" He asked.

"I'm trying to find something decent to wear to a party I have to attend."

"You haven't told me about this party." He remarked feeling left out.

"I completely forgot about it. It's a birthday party for my co-worker. It's going to be at the office next Wednesday. I totally hated the birthday guy for a second because he's going to make me stay until later in the office but it's not his fault. It's a surprise party." She said annoyed.

"That means I'm not going to see you next Wednesday?" He asked sadly.

"Awww." She said turning around. "You can see me in the morning. Or you can see me later in the day. I won't stay at the party for too long anyway."

"Ok then!" He said cheering up.

"So tomorrow is Sunday and I was thinking about taking you to the Met." She told him. Every weekend they went to a touristic place in NY so Carlisle would know more about the city, and Esme was being the best guide he could ask for.

"That's great! I've heard the Met is great."

"It truly is. I used to skip a lot of classes there" Esme laughed. "But only the ones that were useless."

"That's really not good missy." He said seriously.

"Sorry. It's just that my high school is really near there and it was too easy to skip classes so we'd just go and spend some time at the Met." She tried to excuse herself to Carlisle.

"That is no excuse." He told her taking a step back.

"Are you actually mad at me because of that?" Esme said with her head low.

"No! Of course not silly! I was just kidding you." He exclaimed while hugging her tight.

"You really got me!" She blurted with her head on his chest. He smelled so delicious. She could stay there near him for hours.

"How could I get mad you? You were just a normal teenager." He stated.

"I know right!" She smiled at him and they made their way to the living room.

**Sunday afternoon**

Esme and Carlisle left right after the brunch to the Met. Esme took her boyfriend to see the part she liked the most: the Egyptian area. They were enjoying the museum when Esme's phone ringed.

"Hey mom. Oh, ok. I'm here at the Met so I'll be there in a few minutes. Ok, bye." She closed her phone and looked at her companion. "My mom wants me to go to her place now so I can try the dress I'm going to wear at my cousin's wedding. The one that I told you I'd be one of the best maids. Do you want to come with me?"

"I don't know…" He was uncertain about going. He was meeting her parents if he decided to go and he didn't know if that was the best idea.

"My parents are actually really nice. You're gonna like them. And they are going to like you. There's nothing to worry about." She assured him.

"Ok then. Let's go."

Her parents' building was just five blocks away from the Met. It was a beautiful and very tall. They sure had a nice view from up there. Not to Carlisle's surprise, Esme greeted the doorman like an old friend. When they got in the elevator she pressed the last button. They lived in the penthouse then. Carlisle felt intimidated by that. He had never been to a penthouse before and he could have never imagined that the first one he was meeting was one on the 5th Avenue.

When the doors opened they were already inside the apartment. Everything in it was sumptuous. The walls, the decorating, the lights… The place reminded him of mansions he had only seen in movies.

"Oh, dear" Esme's mom, Elizabeth, uttered when she saw her daughter. She was a fair haired woman, almost blond. She was as tall as Esme and had green eyes. She was dress age appropriate and was very elegant. "And you must be Carlisle. I'm so glad to finally meet you. I've heard you were gorgeous and I can see it's definitely true." She said checking her son-in-law out.

"I'm glad to meet you too, Ms. Platt. And thank you for your compliment." He answered politely.

"Oh please call me Liz. Shall we go try the dress dear?"

"Sure." Esme recited grabbing Carlisle's hand so he would go as well.

He waited patiently while his girlfriend tried the dress on. She left the room and asked him what he thought about the dress. He was speechless. She looked absolutely stunning. It was a long red dress with no straps. It had some details on the breast area and the rest had no other details. It was very simple but Esme managed to look incredible in it.

"You look stunning." He answered after a while. She smiled widely at his comment.

"I guess it's done then." Liz noted. Then Esme changed and they left the room. They happened to run into her father, Henry, who was a tall man, with honey colored hair, just like his daughter. Esme had his eyes also. They were a very light shade of blue.

He was a really nice guy. He seemed happy to meet Carlisle too. He told his new son-in-law to take good care of her daughter. He promised he would do his best. They said goodbye after that and headed to the elevator.

"Did you like to meet my parents?"

"Yeah. They're a lot of fun. You were right about them. I had no reason to be worried."

"See? I can tell they liked you as well."

"Your parents don't care that my family is not like yours then?"

"Oh, no. They only care about my happiness. I can date whoever I want as long as he makes me happy, and I'm happy so they're cool with it."

"You make me happy too, you know? I didn't have high hopes when I first came to NY. But then I met you and we started dating and it made me feel that my choice of coming was absolutely right." She had to kiss him after that declaration.

"Let's go home now romantic boy."

And they left to her apartment to enjoy the rest of the Sunday.


	5. First Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight.**

**Chapter 5 – First Night**

Obs: This chapter will have sexual content. That's why the story will start being rated M. If you do **not **want to read it, skip this chapter. I'll do my best but I don't know if it's gonna come out hot enough since it's the first time I'm writing a "sex scene". So be nice please! I hope you enjoy it anyway.

As usual, Carlisle was at Esme's place. It was a chilly Thursday night and all the couples were cuddled up with their respective girlfriends on the couch. They were talking about everything and anything at the same time. Luckily for Carlisle they didn't start talking about work.

It was getting near midnight and everyone, except Rosalie and Esme, was preparing to leave since almost everyone had to wake up early in the morning.

"You know, I come here every night and you've never gone to my place." Carlisle noted.

"Trying to get me alone with you?" She asked playfully.

"It's not like that. I just wanted you to meet my apartment."

"Damn. I was getting my hopes up." She joked.

"So will you go there tomorrow instead of me coming here?" He wanted to know. His intention of taking her there wasn't because he wanted to have sex with her, but if it happened he would be all kinds of happy.

"Sure. I'll go like 7 pm. Is that good?"

"It's great. See you tomorrow then." He blurted happily and gave her a goodbye kiss.

**Friday night**

"Hey! I'm glad you came." Carlisle said when he opened the door for his girlfriend.

"I told you I was coming."

"I know but…"

"Are a little insecure?" He seemed so confident all the time that she thought it was quite funny that seemed insecure now.

"Maybe a little bit. I'm not the best with girls."

"I'm sure that's not true. At least you've been being the best boyfriend I've ever had."

"That's just with you." He whispered pulling her near him.

She kissed him passionately and it started to heat up. Carlisle was getting hard under his pants. This had already happened with him when he was with her but he always pushed her a little so she wouldn't feel it. Well, not this time. He pulled her near so she would definitely feel it. She wrapped one of her legs around him and he realized that she wanted the same as he did. He then pulled her up and she wrapped the other leg around him.

He made his way to his bedroom taking her with him and they kept kissing. He lit up the light in the bathroom so it wouldn't be too light in the bedroom but they could still see something.

He put her back on the floor when they were near the bed. Esme started to unbutton his shirt and she took it off when she was done. She ran her hands all over his chest and she realized that he pretty defined muscles.

"Do you work out?" She broke the kiss to ask.

"Yeah. Three times a week." He answered. Now that he was seeing him he was definitely much hotter than she thought she was.

"You're hot." He smiled and took her shirt off. "So are you." He whispered in her ear running his hands on her back to take her bra off.

He started to place small kisses from her ear to her shoulder while her hands were busy taking his pants off. Not willing to stay behind, he also took her pants off and also her panties.

He lied her down on the bed and starred at her. "You're beautiful." He said. He started to kiss her neck and placed sweet kisses until he reached her breast. He then started to suck and lick one of them and caressed the other with his hand. He did the same thing to the other and started to make his way to her pussy. When he got there he opened her legs wide so he would have total freedom with her part so he could pleasure her a lot.

He placed his mouth on her pussy tasting it. He gave little bites on her clitoris and she moaned a little placing her hand on his hair. He stood there until he knew she was very wet. Then he went up to look at her and she pulled his boxers with her feet. She could see his hard dick now. It was so beautiful she couldn't even imagine he was that perfect.

He went back to her neck and put his cock on her pussy. At that time, electric waves ran through their bodies. Carlisle thrusted slowly in her and each time he made a little movement with his dick she would moan in pleasure. When he had it all inside of her he started making faster movements inside of her. It wasn't long until their breaths became puffy.

Things were getting hotter now and Esme wrapped both her legs around her boyfriend's body so he would be as near her as possible. Both came together and the movements started to slow down. He lied down on top her for a short period of time and then slid to the side. He pulled her so they would be on the position on the bed, with their heads on the pillows.

"I love you." He softly told her.

"I love you too." She replied.

On the next morning, Carlisle woke Esme up 8:00 am. It was too early for her but he had to work and so did she and she still had to go to her apartment. He then went to the shower. Last night was amazing but he had to take her out of her mind if he wanted to work properly. So he just got under the shower letting the water run through him with his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes and Esme was standing right in front of him. He forgot all about taking her out of his mind. She was so damn beautiful that it would be impossible. He pulled her in a hug so she would also be under the running water.

After a few moments she asked him to turn around. She wanted to wash his hair.

"You have a nice piece of ass! Did you know?" She commented after she finished washing his hair. He turned around quickly and looked embarrassed. She laughed at his response.

"Oh, come on! You had never realized that you have a nice butt?"

"I can't really see my butt. And it's not like I try to check it out either." Esme sighed. "Do you want me to wash your hair too?" Carlisle asked but his girlfriend said no. He then left the shower and went to make some breakfast for the two of them. Esme finished her bath and left the shower.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?" She asked from the bedroom door.

"Sure. Get the one you want."

"You sure have a lot of white shirts, huh?" She said when she left the bedroom. She chose to wear a plaid shirt.

"Yeah, well, they go with everything." Actually it was because of his work but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"That's right!" Esme said sitting on a chair. "Breakfast looks lovely" She noted.

"I don't have many things, you know, because I eat at your place everyday but I have some breakfast stuff." Esme smiled.

"Do you want me to make coffee? I'm a total pro, for your information." Esme let her boyfriend know.

"Now I wanna try your coffee, _pro_." He recited smirking. "If you're so good at making coffee why do you go to Starbucks every morning to get yours there?"

"Because they have different types there and because I'm lazy."

After Esme finished making the coffee they started taking breakfast. They looked so much like a married couple, Esme thought. But she quickly stopped that thought because she was getting really ahead of herself. They had been dating for a little over a month and she was already thinking about marriage? _No way._

"Will you come tonight as well?"

"Sure. I'll see you tonight." She kissed him. "I love you." She said standing near the door.

"I love you too." He told her sweetly.


	6. Boston

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight.**

**Author's note: **I am so sorry for taking such a long time to update the fanfic. I've moved to the US and my files stayed back in Brazil, so I couldn't update the FF (I had already written chapter 6). I hope you guys like this chapter! **_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6 – Boston**

Five moths had passed since Esme and Carlisle met each other at Starbucks. Everything couldn't be better for them, except from the fact that Carlisle hadn't told Esme about his real job yet. He very much wanted to, but each time he would think about doing it he would back off because he knew Esme would be mad and ruining his relationship was the last thing he wanted to do. She was the best thing that had happened to him since Harvard, probably. She brought out something different about him. He didn't know he could be so happy with simple things like having brunch with friends, and watching a bad movie with your girlfriend. She was someone special and she showed him how to live life to the fullness and how not to be worried about bad things, because good things were there and they were so much better.

Esme had also learnt new things with Carlisle. He was extremely intelligent and he loved to teach people about something they didn't know. He was definitely a different boyfriend for her. She's always dated Upper East Siders or very rich boys. It seemed normal for her to date someone that also comes from a traditional family. But over the last few years she realized that those guys weren't really working for her, but there was nothing she could do because she didn't know other types of guys. So when Esme met Carlisle she knew he wasn't from NYC and that made her really happy. She didn't know that she'd come to love him so much though. It was impressive how much important he already were in her life.

It was the first Saturday that Carlisle wasn't going to work so he decided to visit his parents and friends in Boston. And he invited Esme to go with him and she gladly accepted it. She was anxious to meet his parents.

On Friday night Esme and Carlisle left NY and arrived safely in Boston. Esme got to see the a bit of city from the airport and loved it. She didn't know why she never thought about going to Boston before. Maybe she would had met Carlisle if she did. She thought about where they would be now if they had met each other years ago. She was sure that they would married by now and planning on having a child. She smiled at that thought and Carlisle asked why she was smiling and she replied that she was just happy and leaned to give him a peck.

Carlisle's parents were waiting for the couple excitedly. They would finally see their son again and meet his new girlfriend. Carlisle had told them not to say anything about his job and they were a little upset to know that he didn't share all the truth with Esme. She had to be with him for who he really is. They decided not to say that to their son because he seemed really happy about the relationship and he promised that he would tell her the truth soon.

It was a surprise for Esme to see Carlisle's parents. She was expecting them to be good looking but she was shocked to see how young they were and how Carlisle had definitely got his looks from them. His parents also were surprised to see Esme. She was extremely beautiful. Her facial lines were really gentle and smooth. Her hair was perfect. Carlisle's mom wondered how much she had paid to get her hair like that, since her son told her that Esme was rich. Everything about Esme emanated good manners and peacefulness. She seemed to be always polite and to be those kind of girls that speak in a low tone and clearly. She was probably taught all her life how to act politely, Carlisle's mom thought.

When the young couple got close enough Carlisle's mom hugged him tightly. She had never stayed for so long without seeing him. His father did the same thing and then their attention was turned towards Esme.

"You must be Esme. It's good to finally meet you." Carlisle's mom said.

"And you must be Elizabeth, and you are James, right? It is wonderful to meet you." Esme said with a smile.

After the presentations and some small talk the two couples left for Carlisle's old home. He had already told Esme that he lived in that house for 10 years. Esme couldn't think how that could work out. Every three years she would switch penthouses. Her parents just couldn't stay for long at the same place. It had been 2 years that she was living in the same apartment was Rosalie and she was already planning to make a makeover. Since she was an architect, and she new really well about decorating apartments she could do everything on her own.

When Esme saw Carlisle's house she was really surprised. She had never been to this kind of house before. It wasn't a small house. It was one of the biggest ones in the neighborhood actually. But Esme had never been to these famous American neighborhoods where houses look alike and there are some houses with the American flag in front of it. She really liked it. The house was completely different from the penthouses she used to live in but it was amazing just the same.

"Your house is beautiful!" Esme exclaimed.

"Thank you, dear. But there's nothing really special about it." Elizabeth said.

"It is very special. It's very different." Esme told them. When they looked at her like she was from another planet she added "I mean, comparing it to the apartments in New York."

"Oh, yeah. It must be." James said.

They went in and Carlisle took Esme to his room, where they would sleep in. His bedroom was very simple. It was blue, and had plain furniture. It didn't have a bathroom, but Carlisle's parents' did, so Esme and Carlisle had a bathroom for themselves. She thought that was really weird. She always had her own bathroom inside her bedroom, even now that she lived with Rosalie. She didn't say anything though. She figured that arrangement was typical for middle class families.

Esme had a chance to look around when she left the bedroom. She thought she was from another country. Everything was different. Things were simple and decoration wasn't elaborated. It had a certain beauty though. At least it did in Esme's mind. She could never say bad things about her boyfriend's former home. She was impressed how people could care less about how their houses looked like. Her family was always throwing parties at their penthouse so her mom wanted it to look impecable, and she grew up around that environment, so for her it was the "right" thing. And as someone who worked with homes everyday she liked to make rooms look pretty.

After she checked the house they had supper. Carlisle's parents asked Esme many things. She told them that she attended a private schools for girls in NY, but the boys' school was jointed with her school, and sometimes they would do activities together, so it wouldn't be too boring. She told them about her best friends, Yale and her parents. She felt a little embarrassed when they asked her about her childhood. She told them that she would go to Central Park with her nanny and friends for fun, and they were shocked when she said "nanny". She didn't tell them that her bodyguard would be near there as well. She also didn't tell them that her summers were in the Hamptons and in France. She felt bad for them because they seemed to be unaware of how much money she actually had. In reality she thought that even Carlisle didn't know how rich she really was.

After the supper, Esme helped Elizabeth with the dishes and to clean up the kitchen. She then went to Carlisle's bedroom with him so they could rest. It had been a long day for them. When Carlisle returned to his bedroom after going to the bathroom he found Esme sitting on his bed reading his high school yearbook.

"Carlisle Cullen isn't just one of the smartest boys in the country. He also is every girl's desire. He could had been the biggest jerk in school but he chose to be the devoted boyfriend of only one girl. What a shame!" Esme read out loud. Then she looked at him and smiled.

"That's embarrassing." He stated.

"Oh, come on. It's cute. How long did you date that girl?" She asked.

"For a year. She was a transfer student and we just hit it off. All the other girls were kinda creepy." He answered. She smiled at him.

He crawled on the bed towards her so he could kiss her.

"I need to tell you something." Esme said after she broke off their kiss. "We're not having sex in you parents' house no matter what you do or say, okay?" She told him.

"If that's what you want it's fine for me." He said a little upset. It was going to be really hard to sleep with Esme and not having sex with her. After they had done it they couldn't stop wanting each other all the time.

Esme gave him a little smile and then went to get changed. Esme went back to bed and placed her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, love. Goodnight." He said turning off the lights.

On the morning after they had breakfast with Elizabeth and James and then got ready to go out. Carlisle wanted to show Esme his favorite places in Boston. After spending the whole day sightseeing, the young couple went back to the house so they could have supper and then get ready to go to a pub with Carlisle's friends. Esme was excited to meet his friends.

When they arrived at the pub, they went to a table that had five people already. Carlisle's friends seemed really happy to see him again. Esme was introduced to Chloe, Heather, Justin, Mike (who was Heather's boyfriend) and Joe. Chloe was the only one that didn't welcome Esme. When the two of them were introduced Chloe gave Esme an ugly look. Heather was the sweetest. Justin was really nice but he didn't talk all that much. Mike was a nice guy and he was Carlisle's best friend. Joe was the goof. He was telling jokes all the times and making people laugh. Esme remember about Emmett, even though Joe was considerably smaller than her "big brother".

They talked about everything in general and laughed a lot. Esme could still notice Chloe's ugly stares towards her, so when she went to the restroom with Heather she asked her what was Chloe's problem.

"You noticed that, right?" Heather said upset. "Well, the thing is that Chloe has ever had a crush on Carlisle. Always when he would start hanging out with someone she would scare the girl off. One day Carlisle found out what Chloe was doing and he got really mad with her. She then told him that she was in love with him and stuff but he told her that things weren't done that way and that she was nothing but a friend to him. And now I guess she's just bitter."

"I figured it was something like that. Thanks for letting me know Heather."

"No problem. Let's go back now?" Heather asked and Esme nodded and followed her new friend out of the restroom.

Shortly after Esme and Heather went back to the table everybody was leaving since it was 3 am already. Esme told everyone that she loved to meet all of them and that she was looking forward to see them again. Carlisle hugged his friends goodbye and they left.

On Sunday morning Esme helped Elizabeth with breakfast and they all ate a very good meal. Carlisle then took Esme to a park in Boston so they could just hang out. It was the beginning of the spring so it was still kind of chilly but it a really nice day out.

The couple then was taken to the airport by Carlisle's parents. They said goodbye to each other and they settled that Elizabeth and James would visit their son in New York and then Esme could show them the city's best places. The duo went to catch their flight then.

"This is ending way too soon." Esme said when their plane was already on it's way to NYC.

"I know. But we still have a lot of trips to do together." Carlisle promised and kissed Esme's forehead.

"I'm sure we do." Esme said and cuddled with her boyfriend.


	7. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 7 – The Truth**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Carlisle was in a special good mood when he arrived at the hospital on Monday morning. He would smile broadly to everyone that passed by him. He was always polite and nice to everyone but today was different. He seemed really happy.

"So, are you happy like that because of your trip to Boston this weekend?" Carlisle's co-worker Jim asked.

"Yes. The trip was great! It was amazing to see my parents and my friends again." He answered.

"And how about your girlfriend? Did she enjoy it too?" He wanted to know. Carlisle had told about his girlfriend to Jim and later he found out that every female worker of the hospital knew about his relationship status. Jim didn't know much about Esme, he just knew that Carlisle would go to her apartment everyday after work. And he had never seen her, obviously, since Esme hated hospitals and she didn't even know that Carlisle worked there.

"She loved it. We had a lot of fun!" he exclaimed.

"What's her name again?" Jim asked Carlisle.

"It's Esme." Carlisle said.

"Esme as in Esme Platt?" Kim, a nurse that would flirt with Carlisle all the time, asked when she got into the room.

"Yes. How do you know her name?" Carlisle inquired.

"Well, everyone in New York knows her name. Her family is one of the richest and most powerful ones in the city. Haven't you seen the sign on the wall of the Children's Centre that says 'Thanks to the Platt family'?" Kim asked.

"No, I haven't actually. What's that about? Have they donated money to the hospital?" Carlisle wanted to know.

"They did up the Children's Centre. They did that because when Esme was a child she had to be admitted to the hospital after she and her parents were involved in a car accident. She was fine though, I think she only had a broken leg, but the doctor over at another hospital wanted her to stay and she end up getting a bacteria infection and she almost died, as far as I know. Her parents decided to bring her here after that, and she was treated really well and she was perfectly healthy when she left and because of that her parents were forever thankful and they did up the Centre to show how thankful they were." Kim told Carlisle.

It all made sense to him now. That is the reason why Esme hates doctors. She almost died because of a medical error. He felt really bad for her and he wondered how she would react when he told her that he was a doctor. She would probably be sure that she is not able to trust doctors at all. That frightened Carlisle for a moment before Kim asked him if everything was okay and he lied that he was fine, that he was just shocked with the story. For the rest of the day Esme's story was in the back of his head and he couldn't help but to be worried about his relationship with her.

Over at Esme and Rosalie's apartment, the two best friends were talking about Carlisle. Esme was telling how she loved him and how their relationship was different. She felt like he was the one. Rosalie really liked him, and that was very rare for her. She was usually very protective of Esme because she could be really naïve. But she felt something good about Carlisle. She felt that she could trust him.

"Have you ever googled Carlisle?" Rosalie suddenly asked. That thought had just came up and she thought about asking it.

"No! Why would I do that? I trust him." Esme said.

"Because it's cool. I google Emmett sometimes and that doesn't mean I don't trust him. Sometimes you can find really cool stuff, like what other people have to say about the person, and in Emmett's case what they say about his shop. It's not a bad thing to do. It's not harmful. Come on! Let's google him!" Rosalie pressured.

"No. Rose, I'm not going to do that. I don't feel like it's right." Esme told her friend.

"Okay. If you don't want to do it, I can do it." Rose said going for her laptop that was right in front of her, on the table.

"No! Rose!" Esme cried but her friend was already typing "Carlisle Cullen" on Google.

"What the hell?" Rose exclaimed. She couldn't help screaming when she saw the results.

"What? What is it?" Esme asked grabbing Rosalie's laptop.

"I'm so sorry, baby. We all believed in him." Rose told her friend when she saw that Esme had a shocked expression on her face. Esme and Rose would call each other 'baby' when they were comforting the other. It was something they did since they were kids. But not even Rosalie could confort Esme when she saw the words Dr. Cullen. Her world just fell apart. She just couldn't believe it.

She clicked on the first link and there was Carlisle smiling besides some other doctor. It was an article talking about how a New York hospital hired Carlisle for a really high position even though he was still very young. Esme kept staring at the picture and she couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't _want _to believe her eyes. She stared at the article thinking. She realized that Carlisle was too good to be true. He was just too _perfect_. Something had to be wrong with him. She just didn't think that it would be something as major as what he did for a living.

"Rose, can you go to Alice and Bella's place? I need to talk to Carlisle alone. And don't let the guys come in, okay? I'll go there after I've talked to him." Esme said sadly.

"Sure. We will all be there." Rose told her best friend and kissed her on the forehead and left the apartment.

It didn't take a long time for Carlisle to show up. When he got in the apartment he saw Esme sitting on the couch, with her back towards him. He knew something wasn't quite right. She was usually waiting for him and would go hug him when he'd open the door. And usually all her friends were there, or at least Rosalie was.

"Esme? Is there something wrong?" Carlisle asked approaching the couch where Esme was. He knew what was waiting for him. It could only be that one thing, that one _lie_. He hated that word. He was a totally honest guy. He just couldn't believe that he could have lied all this time to Esme. He felt like the dumbest person ever. He lowered his head even before Esme started to talk. Facing her would just make things worse.

"Yes. There is something very wrong!" She said angrily. She didn't know how or why but at moments like this she could be really tough. But afterwards she would cry for hours. "What is wrong is that you are not who I thought you were. You lied to me and to my friends all this time. I actually believed in you. I trusted you until I saw your name on a freaking hospital's website! How could you do this to me?" She asked.

"I…I'm sorry." Carlisle said with his head down still.

"That doesn't make anything better." Esme said. "And look at me!" She wanted to see his eyes. She wanted to see if he truly meant his words. She regretted asking him to look at her the moment she saw his eyes. He was teary-eyed. It totally broke Esme's heart to see him like that.

"I lied to you because I wanted to have a chance with you." He said. He couldn't speak for a long time without breaking down in tears. At least that was what it felt like. "One of the first things you told me was that you hated doctors and then I felt trapped." He stopped for a moment. "You were the first person I met in New York, and the nicest and definitely the most beautiful one. I didn't want to lose my chances to see you again."

"Still, you should have told me the truth."

"If I did, would you had invited me to watch you concert on that very same week?" He asked. He knew the answer was going to no but she probably wouldn't say that.

"Maybe." She simply said.

"Maybe wasn't good enough for me at that moment. I wanted to see you again." Something on that day had drawed himself to her. He had noticed her from the moment she walked into Starbucks. And when he noticed that the seat at his table was the only one available he wished that she would come and sit at his table. And when she did he just couldn't believe his luck. He probably felt in love with her at that very moment.

What could Esme say now? His words were the sweetest. But she still couldn't forgive him. She felt like she was betrayed.

"I can't forgive you. Not right now at least. I can't get over the fact that you have lied to me all this time."

"I understand." That was all that Carlisle said. He couldn't say any other word. It was as if a rock was stuck in his throat and he couldn't speak. He felt like he was about to cry at any second now.

"Please, leave." Esme told him. He just nodded and went for the door. When he opened the door he looked over his shoulder. He wanted to tell Esme a 'see you around' at least but he couldn't produce any sound so he left the apartment and closed the door behind him.

On his way to his apartment he remembered Esme's story. She didn't trust doctors even before he showed up, and now she was probably sure that she could never trust one. That thought made Carlisle incredibly miserable. _She's never going to trust me again_, he thought. He went directly to his bed as soon as he arrived at his apartment. He threw himself on the bed and started crying. He had never felt this way. It was as if something was pressing his chest together and smashing his heart. He almost felt like he couldn't breathe. It was the worst and most painful feeling he had ever felt. He didn't know that breaking up with Esme would make him like that. Actually, he never thought he could feel like that at all. He was becoming desperate but he knew that the best way to go through this was to let that feeling get over him so he could break free from it after some time. Before he knew it he was in a very deep and troubled sleep. He would definitely be seeing Esme in his dreams tonight.

Esme couldn't move after Carlisle left. It was as if all her energy had been sucked out from her. She couldn't even cry. She couldn't do anything at all. After some moments though she decided it was time to go see her friends. She needed them right now.

When she got to Alice and Bella's apartment she saw all her best friends. But it felt empty. _She _felt empty. The thing she wanted the most right now was to run all the way to Carlisle's apartment and tell him that she needed him back. But she couldn't do that.

"I'm sorry, sis. I know this is hard for you but we're all here for you, okay?" Emmett said hugging Esme tightly. She loved her "big brother's" embrace. She felt protected. Well, not as much as she felt in Carlisle's arms but she tried to push that thought away.

For the rest of the night her friends tried to cheer her up but they didn't really succeed. She wanted to see Carlisle's smile. She knew that his smile would make her smile too. The image of his sad face was plastered in her mind and that would make her depressed. She finally gave up wanting to be near her friends and went to bed. The tears came rather quickly the moment she laid her head on the pillow. She just couldn't stop thinking about Carlisle and their moments together. She was already missing him terribly. What was she going to do now? She needed him.

The only thing she could do at that moment was to sleep. She knew she would meet him in her dreams. With that thought she fell asleep and her dream world suddenly inundated her.


	8. Living Without You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 8 – Living Without You**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to post this. I got fed up with school stuff. The next chapter will be the next. I hope you guys like this one!**

Carlisle had spent the last two weeks trying to forget Esme, or at least trying not to remember her all the time, so he was working a lot. He would get to hospital early and leave later than usual, and he wasn't even doing that to get extra hours. Everyone knew that he was miserable. The females at the hospital got super excited when they heard Carlisle had broken up, but when they saw him they got really sad and didn't even bother to take advantage of him now that he was single.

Because of the breakup Carlisle had been going out with his co-workers. Actually he went out with them for two nights only and it wasn't all that bad but he still was really sad. He was definitely considering to go back to Boston. It made perfect sense now. His friends and family were there, and they could help him. Plus Esme was the one thing that would hold him back. Hospitals are pretty much the same thing everywhere, but Esme was one of a kind. She was the one he wanted, but now that he couldn't have her he thought it was best to leave. Every place in NYC would remind him of Esme after all. He wouldn't be able to get over her there.

Tonight was a Friday and Carlisle felt really tired since he didn't get enough to sleep because he read some articles until 2 am in the morning, so he went home on his normal time. He was getting ready to go have something hot to drink when he heard the buzzer. He thought that it was probably the mail, but he had a surprise when the doorman said that it was Edward. He had developed a really nice friendship with Edward but Carlisle didn't think he would be seeing Edward so soon.

"Edward. What a surprise." Carlisle greeted him.

"Hey man. I came to see how you are doing." Edward said and Carlisle seemed kind of shocked. "What? You thought that we weren't friends anymore?" He laughed. "I've tried reaching you here and on the hospital but you haven't returned my calls so I've decided to come here. I'm sorry for coming on such short notice."

"That's okay. It's nice to have you here."

"So, tell me, how have you being?" Edward asked.

"Not very good actually. I've been working a lot, so I'm pretty tired all the time."

"Don't do that to yourself man." Edward advised. Carlisle knew better than anyone that what he was doing wasn't healthy but it was the best way to keep Esme out of his mind.

"How is Esme doing?"

"She's fine, I guess." Edward said. He didn't want to talk about Esme a lot. It's not the best thing to do. "So, have you got a chance to go out and have fun? That can help."

"I have gone out a few times with some co-workers. It was okay." He didn't sound very excited at all.

"You can always go out with us. I mean, Emmett, Jasper and I. We can take you to do some guy stuff and just have fun, you know?"

"Thanks, but I don't think so. I'd feel kind of ackward."

"Oh, come on! That's bullshit! There's no ackwardness at all. We're friends."

"I know. But the thing is that I'm leaving soon. I'm going back to Boston."

"What? Why? I thought you liked New York!" Edward was shocked. He didn't want Carlisle to leave and it would make Esme even sadder.

"I do like it. It's just that Esme was the only thing holding me back, you know? There's no reason for me to be here anymore. Hospitals are the same thing, man. It doesn't change it if I'm here or in Boston. All my friends and family are there and it would really help to have them around, so why would I stay here? I don't see any good reasons." Carlisle expained.

"But what about your contract? Can you just leave like this?" Edward wanted to know.

"I can leave after six months. So, I can leave next week, and it's probably what I'm going to do."

"I know I can't force you to stay, but I really wished you would change your mind. Esme doesn't want you to leave either." Edward said hoping that mentioning Esme would make him want to stay.

"She doesn't want me anymore, Edward. She's probably never going to trust me again and I can understand that. I've screwed up, and now the only way out I can see is going back to Boston." Carlisle told his friend sadly.

"Okay. You seem pretty sure of your decision. I still don't like it. I wished you would stay. Well, I should probably let you rest now." Edward said heading for the door. "I'm here if you need anything, okay? Remember: you've got friends here." Edward said. Him and Carlisle hugged each other briefly and Carlisle thanked Edward for everything. And then Edward left and went to Esme's apartment where everyone was waiting for him. He hadn't told anyone where he was going, so Bella was probably getting worried by now.

"Hey. Where have you been? I was about to call you." Bella said as soon as Edward opened the door.

"I was at Carlisle's place." Edward answered.

"Oh, yeah? How's he doing?" Emmett asked. He felt very protective of Esme naturally but he liked Carlisle. He seemed like a good guy in his eyes. It was a shame he messed things up.

"Not very good. He's going back to Boston next week. And he's already made up his mind it seems." Edward let everyone know. When Esme heard her friend's words it was like her stomach had fell and her heart started pumping way too fast.

"Why?" Esme asked almost desperately.

"Why do you think? Because he doesn't have you anymore. And he hasn't got many friends here. You were his whole life here, Esme. Now that you're not in his life anymore he's going go to go back to the life he used to have." Edward wanted to make Esme feel guilty. He wanted her to go to Carlisle's apartment right now and make up with him. He knew that what they had was true love, and if Esme wouldn't forgive him then she would be miserable for the rest of her life.

Esme didn't say a word. She just got a jacket and left. She needed to be alone now. She walked until a bench in Central Park. She had many memories from that place but the only thing she would remember was when she was there with Carlisle. She sighed and reached for the letter Carlisle had wrote her two days after they broke up. She would always carry the letter with her and she hadn't showed it to anyone. Even though she had read the letter about 100 times now she went through his words all over again. They said:

_Dear Esme,_

_I know I have hurt you. I am deeply sorry for what I did. I can't even tell you how much. I miss you so much already. I sincerely hope that you can forgive me someday, but if that doesn't happen, I will know that I should try and forget you. It wouldn't be easy, but I would know I can't have you, so I would try to get over you. Hopefully this doesn't have to happen. I wished you would come save me from this heartache. _

_I would talk to you face-to-face but I was too afraid that you wouldn't want to see me. I hope you can forgive me for my weakeness._

_The last thing I really wanted to say is that I love you, I surely do. You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me and I wished I could be with you now and forever more. I know it sounds cheesy, and I never thought I would ever actually say that, but it's true. It's what my heart tells me it's true._

_If you don't answer this letter I'll know that you want me to move on. If that is the case, I hope you have a great life. I only want you to be happy, and that is the most important thing for me, even if it means you're happy without me._

_Yours truly,_

_Carlisle._

She couldn't help almost crying after each time she read the letter. It was incredicle how wonderful Carlisle could be. She didn't know why she didn't answer the letter. She was sure she wanted him back but she couldn't make a move towards him. Something was holding her back. Whatever it was it wasn't holding her back anymore. She couldn't let Carlisle leave. She had to go talk to him and that is what she is going to do.


	9. I Need You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 9 – I Need You**

Esme was especially nervous when she woke up on the next day. She had convinced herself that she would go talk to Carlisle today. She knew that he loved her, but she was afraid that maybe it would be too late. She had to do it if she wanted to keep him here though, and that was exactly what she wanted.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off today." Rosalie asked her best friend during breakfast.

"I'm going to talk to Carlisle today. I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous? He is the one that screwed up. He should be nervous, not you."

"I know, but I think maybe it's too late"

"Came on! Have a little faith. And don't forget that whatever it is, it can be undone."

Rosalie's words helped Esme through the day, and she was surprised that it went by so quickly. Before she knew it she was getting a cab to go to the Lenox Hill Hospital, where Carlisle worked, and coincidentally, where she was admitted when she was a child. It was a good thing the hospital didn't look the same. She hated to remember the time she spent there.

She got inside the building praying that she wouldn't see anyone sick or hurt. Luckily she didn't, so she went directly to the front desk to get the information she needed on Carlisle.

"Hi. Can you tell me where I can find Dr. Cullen?" It was weird to say his name like that. She definitely didn't like it.

"He should be leaving soon, so I assume he's in his office. It's on the third floor to your left. You'll see his name on the door."

"Okay. Thank you"

"Do you have an appointment with him?"

"No, I don't. I'm just…a friend."

"Alright then."

Esme went to the elevators and pressed the number 3. Her heart was racing and she felt more nervous than ever. When she got to the third floor she saw the words "Neurology Department" on the wall. He was a neurologist then. She didn't even know that. "Whatever" she said to herself. Now wasn't the time to think about that.

She walked slowly and then finally found Carlisle's office. She stood in front of the door for a while. After a long sigh she knocked on the door.

"Come in" she heard him say, and his voice made her heart skip a beat. She didn't quite remember how his voice was so…irresistible and had such a power over her. She finally opened the door and put her head inside. He was leaning on his table writing on some paper. She also realized how simple his office was. All the walls were white and he had his Harvard diplomas and other condecorations on the wall. It totally fit him.

"Can I come in?" He immediately looked up when he heard the Esme's voice. He remembered Esme's voice perfectly. It was weird how his memory worked. He remembered every little trace of her face, probably because he would just stare at her for hours. She was so beautiful.

"Esme. Yeah, sure. Come in." He said surprised. He definitely didn't expect to see her at the hospital.

She went in and closed the door behind her. She took a few steps towards him, keeping a certain distance. She knew that she wouldn't resist him if she got too close to him.

She noticed that he looked different. He had black spots under his eyes, and he had a furrow on the middle of his forehead, as if he had been worried about something for a long time. His expression showed that he was definitely not getting enough sleep, and that he was probably working too much. Esme's heart failed on her again. Seeing him like that just totally broke her heart. She knew why he was like this: because of her. He was miserable and it was her fault.

"So…how have you beign?" She broke the silence.

"Not all that well to be quite honest. You?"

"Pretty much the same, I guess. You look like you haven't been sleeping all that much." She noted even though she still thought he looked like the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"Yeah…I've been working a lot lately." She knew why he was working so much so she decided not to comment. Her urge was to go over to him and just touch him. She wanted to him feel better.

"I didn't come here just to ask you that though." Esme said. Carlisle waited for her to say something. While he did so he kept his eyes on her. She was perfect. It was the only adjective he could think of right now. "I…I'm here because I want to forgive you. If that's what you want." Carlisle just stood there. He didn't say or do anything. He brain had just frozen for some seconds. Esme couldn't take that anymore. She was almost turning to leave when she saw him smiling.

"You have no idea how much I have thought about this. I mean, you coming to me willing to forgive me. And now that you're finally here I couldn't believe it for a while, but I know it is true and that you are here." He made a short pause. "What makes you think that I wouldn't want to be forgiven?"

"I don't know. Maybe you want to go back to Boston, maybe you've already made plans…I don't know."

"It doesn't matter how I picture my future. You are always in it. No matter where I am, what I am, you are always in my life. It was kind of weird really how you just wouldn't get out of life for these past two weeks." She giggled, even though she was in the verge of tears. What he had said was just so romantic.

He took some steps forward and closed the distance between them with a hug. She happily accepted it. It reminded her why she loved to hug him so much. It felt great, and he also smelled amazing so it was nice having him close.

"I've missed you so much." She said. He simply sighed. He felt like he didn't need to tell her that he had missed her too, it was pretty obvious.

"I need to talk to you about some stuff." She said looking at him, with her arms still around him.

"Did you hook up with somebody in these past two weeks?"

"What! No! Have you?"

"No, of course not."

"Good! That's not what I want to tell you, obviously. So, now I know that you are a doctor, but that doesn't change anything. I want you to keep been Carlisle, just Carlisle. The guy you have been all this time. No weirdness or phone calls in the middle of the night and especially no leaving for work like 3 am in the morning because of an emergency." He made a shocked face so she said: "Okay. I'll let you have that a few times." She said.

"Oh, okay. That's fine then."

"And you are my boyfriend, only. No trying to act like my doctor okay? I would hate that."

"There's nothing else I want to be than being your boyfriend. Okay, maybe your husband, but I'll save that for later." He said smiling, which made her smile too. She had never thought about marrying him really, and when he said that she just pictured them on their wedding day. She would be wearing an exclusive white gown and he would be in a black tuxedo.

"May I kiss you now?" He asked.

"Yes." She simply answered.

He slowly leaned down and kissed her. It was amazing. Just as amazing as their first kiss was. It was pretty magical. Everything else was forgotten. For a few minutes it was only the two of them, sharing their love. When reality came back into Esme's mind she realized she had to get out of there. She hated hospitals after all.

"Can we get out of here now?" She asked.

"I guess we can. I just have to look through some papers and the we can go."

"Alright."

He got he hand and walked until his table. She then went behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"That is really not going to help me focus." He noted.

"I don't care." Esme laughed and kissed the back of his neck.

After a moment of silent Esme told her boyfriend that he should get more of a decoration, but then she remembered what she had told him, so she couldn't be his decorator either.

"But you should have a picture of me!" She said.

He reached out for his drawer and took out a picture of them. It was one of the first ones they ever took together and they were both smiling brightly. Esme loved that picture.

"That's so cute!" She told him. She loved the fact that she was already there before. Women at the hospital had to know that Carlisle had an "owner."

He suddenly stopped doing what he was doing and rose up straight.

"What's the matter baby?"

"It's just…Well, I've been asked to joining the medical board."

"And that's a good thing, right?" She asked while he was turning around to face her.

"It is but I'm still really young, you know? I feel like I'm not ready to join the board right now."

"Well, I sincerely don't know how you are as a doctor, but I do know that you are mature enough to make your own decisions, and I trust you. I believe that you will make the right decision. The one that's best for you right now."

Her words made him feel completely confident. He wasn't apprehensive anymore. She was literally his better half.

"I'm not joining it" He stated and teared up the papers. "All set. Let's go?"

"Yes!"

"So, where are we going?" He wanted to know.

"You place."

"I thought I was seeing everyone today."

"Well we can go if you don't want to spend the night with me, only." She said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not insane." He said smiling.

They got into the elevator and went away from the hospital towards Carlisle's apartment for a night full of love.


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 10 – Prologue**

Three years had passed since Esme and Carlisle's breakup. Much had happened during that time.

Alice and Jasper re-married on that same year. They had already got married on a infamous trip to Vegas. Alice got pregnant about a little more than a year after her marriage. She delivered baby Sophie on December 23rd. She came a month before expected because of Alice having way too many emotions during pregnancy. Everybody freaked out and rushed to the hospital when Alice said that she was going to have the baby. It was a good thing Carlisle kept an eye on everything. Sophie could get out of the hospital a few days after her birth and Alice, Jasper and her became one united family. Alice was expecting again now, and she knew it would be another girl, Katy.

Rosalie and Emmett also got married on the same year. Rosalie looked absolutely stunning on her wedding dress. Emmett also looked really good wearing a very nice white suit. The ceremony was very emotional, mostly because of Emmett. He just started crying after kissing Rose because he couldn't believe what was happening. He had dreamed of being married to Rosalie since ever and that day was the day it was finally coming true. Rose got pregnant pretty much at the same time that Alice did. She was carrying twins. A boy and a girl, named Will and Hailey. They were the cutest things ever.

On the next year it was Edward and Bella's turn to get married. The cerimony was amazing. It was very sentimental because Edward and Bella are just deeply in love with each other. It was beautiful to see the happiness in their eyes. They were now living in Edward's apartment, since she left her apartment with Alice so that she could live there with Jasper. And Rosalie and Esme's apartment stood with Rosalie and Emmett. Bella was now almost giving birth to her first son, who was going to be named Josh.

Finally Esme and Carlisle got married on that same year. Esme wanted to wait a little bit more, but Carlisle thought that they loved each other and knew they wanted to stay with each other forever so why wait? It made perfectly sense to get married as soon as possible. He end up making her mind and they got married in the Hamptons, at the beach very near her house. It was December, so it was cold but they didn't mind. The ceremony was beautiful and the ski was blue, making a wonderful landscape. Both were nervous and anxious at the same time. They couldn't believe they were getting married. They had gone through so much it seemed that it was a dream come true for both of them.

The wedding was small and it was pretty luxurious even though it looked simple. That was the way Esme wanted it and she knew that her parents wouldn't let her have a plain wedding. Carlisle didn't really mind how the decoration and everything else were going to be as long as he got married to the woman of his dreams. He really like how it looked, though. All the decoration was white with a few shades of yellow here and there.

The menu didn't have real fancy dishes. They wanted food that everybody would like, including kids, so they chose simple dishes that were their favorites and tasted really good. The chef Esme and Carlisle hired workes at the same restaurant Bella does, the difference is that he does dinners and Bella is responsible for the lunhes. And of course they wouldn't let Bella be the chef even though they think she is a better cook.

The wedding was calm and beautiful. Much like Esme and Carlisle are themselves. The party after the ceremony proved to be quite the opposite. Everybody stayed up until the sun came up and then Esme and Carlisle went to her house to rest and enjoy each other's companies.

Life unfortunately had to go back to normal for them after their 2-week honeymoon in Brazil. They had to go back to work and their routine returned. Every night they would meet their friends. The only difference was that they didn't really have an apartment they would necessarily go anymore, even though they would mostly go to either Rosalie and Emmett's place or Alice and Jasper's.

On their first anniversary Esme told Carlisle that she was pregnant. She had found that out the day before and she decided to wait a little to tell him so that it would be a nice anniversary surprise. She was freaking out though. She wanted t be a mom but there were many things that worried her. Luckily for her Carlisle was really excited about her pregnancy and his face just lit up when she told him and then she lost all her fears.

She was now pregnant for 5 months and she knew it was a boy. He was going to be named Robert. Her pregancy went really well so far and she couldn't happier. Her parents were also really excited about their first grandkid. Esme and Carlisle went to Boston to tell his parents and his friend and everybody was very excited about it.

The only thing left was to wait 4 months so that Esme, Carlisle and Robert could become a family. And their family would enter the beautiful family that Rosalie, Emmett, Will, Hailey, Alice, Jasper, Sophie, Katy, Bella, Edward and Josh were a part of, and the younger ones would grow up to be best friends as well and do it all over again.


End file.
